Une Vie Nouvelle
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Jack et Sam sont seuls sur une planète inconnue et ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes...


Auteur : Aoudwey

E-mail : audreybes chez wanadoo.fr

Résumé : Ah non ça casse tout !!

Genre : Hum... disons un chouia de psychologie, et pis un beaucoup peu de ROMANCE, et un gros beaucoup peu de bizarrerie !!! Et puis un peu d'humour mais bon c'est mon humour donc je sais pas si ça plaira !

Saison : Daniel est toujours là. Et ça se situe dans la saison avec l'épisode où Sam se fait enlever par Adrian Conrad (Désolée je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit ! Et je sais pas non plus le nom de l'épisode !)

Disclaimer : Comme nous le savons tous, tout est à moi, et je gagne une tonne d'argent en écrivant cette fic... Ah euh non je me suis trompée je croyais que c'était le disclaimer de Youyou le poisson violet ! Bon bah là rien n'est à moi sauf l'imagination qui m'a servi à faire cette fic !

Spoiler : Il y a un passage de l'épisode où Carter se fait enlever par Adrian mais j'ai modifié cet épisode.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai essayé de respecter la psychologie des personnages, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi. Toutes mes excuses !! Bon en tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Bonne lecture :-)

Note 2 : Au départ j'avais appelé cette fic "Seuls au monde" (en référence au début de la fic) mais je ne trouvais pas ce titre super génial. Donc j'ai changé et je l'ai appelé Une Nouvelle Vie (d'ailleurs ça me fait tout drôle car c'est le titre d'une autre de mes fics -sur Sakura).Vous préférez quel titre vous ? Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_****_

_**Une Nouvelle Vie.**_

Jack : Tenez bon Sam !

Le colonel Jack O'Neill tenait son major épuisée dans ses bras.

Sam : Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur ! On ne nous retrouvera jamais !

Jack : Il faut garder espoir Carter ! Il faut garder espoir !

Elle s'agrippa à lui, ne voulant plus le lâcher et il resserra son étreinte.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils erraient sur cette petite planète vide, très inhospitalière et... sans porte ! Chaque jour ils luttaient pour leur survie, que ce soit contre les rares bêtes sauvages qu'ils croisaient ou pour réussir à trouver un peu de nourriture.

Sam : Pourquoi Daniel nous a abandonnés là ? Il aurait mieux fait de nous tuer !

Jack : NON ! Et n'appelez pas cette... chose Daniel ! Ce n'est plus lui ! C'est un sale serpent qui a pris sa place mais croyez-moi, il va regretter de nous avoir laissés ici. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen Sam, mais nous nous en sortirons, et nous libérerons Daniel ! Nous ferons payer à ce sale serpent tout le mal qu'il a fait à nos amis ! Mais en attendant, vous ne baissez pas les bras ok ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sam mais elle se força à sourire et acquiesça.

Sam : Promettez-moi... Que vous ne me quitterez pas.

Ses yeux bleus autrefois si beaux étaient aujourd'hui le miroir d'une grande tristesse. Ils baignaient dans les larmes mais elle luttait pour les retenir, dernier réflexe militaire sans doute.

Jack : Je vous le promets... Je vous le promets.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle ferma les yeux.

---

Jack tenait Sam contre lui. Elle s'était endormie. Pourquoi cela leur était-il arrivé ? N'avaient-ils pas assez subi de douleurs comme ça dans leur vie ? Tout avait si bien commencé. Une mission de routine avait dit le général Hammond. C'est à croire que toutes leurs missions de routine étaient vouées à l'échec. A peine SG1 avait-elle posée le pied sur cette planète qu'elle avait été attaquée par une horde de jaffas. Ils n'avaient pas pu lutter et avaient vite été dépouillés de leurs armes. C'est alors que le cauchemar avait commencé. Daniel avait été emmené et un nouveau goa'uld... Quel était son nom déjà ? Neftum ou quelque chose comme ça... avait pris possession de son corps. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à torturer Sam et Jack et avait finalement désintégré Teal'c quand celui-ci avait tenté de s'interposer. Après s'être délecté de leur souffrance, il avait décidé d'abandonner Sam et Jack sur une petite planète déserte et hostile, sans porte bien évidemment, en leur disant qu'il n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'eux et que là ils seraient obligés de survivre avec la mort de leur ami dans l'âme.

A cette pensée, Jack resserra les poings. Oh que oui il ferait payer à ce Neftum la mort de Teal'c. Et il sauverait Daniel. Tant qu'il serait en vie il lutterait pour le retrouver. De plus, il n'était pas seul. Un beau visage blond, malgré son air fatigué et démoralisé, lui insufflait chaque jour la force de continuer. Il ne pouvait se relâcher, pour Sam, qui mine de rien avait beaucoup été fragilisée par cette épreuve. Pour son ange blond, il se devait de ne jamais abandonner.

---

Trois mois plus tard...

Une nouvelle fois, Sam était complètement désespérée. Jack, lui, avait réussi à camoufler ses émotions et à la soutenir. Ils avaient réussi par on ne sait quel tour de génie à construire une petite habitation sommaire. Jack essayait de distraire Sam mais elle était de temps en temps en proie à de grandes crises de mélancolie. Avec de la patience et de la présence, Jack parvenait toujours à lui sortir ses démons de la tête. Pourtant aujourd'hui, cela semblait beaucoup plus grave.

Sam était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans leur "cabane" et gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Jack arriva, les bras chargés de bois (les nuits sont assez froides sur cette planète !) et la vit. Comme d'habitude, il sentit son coeur se resserrer à cette vue. Il déposa son fardeau et se dirigea près d'elle.

Jack : Sam (ils avaient renoncé aux grades militaires) ?

Aucune réponse.

Jack : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la força à le regarder. Ses magnifiques yeux le troublaient profondément. Ils étaient tristes à en mourir et cette vision enlevait à Jack toute joie de vivre. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se lança.

Jack : Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Les larmes roulaient toujours mais aucune parole ne venait.

Jack : Je vous en prie Carter, reprenez-vous ! Je n'en peux plus de vous voir comme ça ! J'aimerais tellement vous aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose alors aidez-moi ! Je ne demande qu'à vous soutenir !

Elle sembla soudain se réveiller. Ses yeux étaient maintenant emplis de colère. Elle se redressa brusquement.

Sam : M'aider ? Vous voulez m'aider !? Mais alors tirez-nous de là !! Vous êtes toujours en train de rire, c'en est désespérant ! La mort de Teal'c ne vous fait donc rien ? Et Daniel qui est perdu ! Mais non vous gardez votre sempiternel optimisme !! Mais j'en ai assez, ce n'est pas ça que je veux !! Je veux revoir la Terre et mes amis !

Jack serra les poings et se força à se retenir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes pour lui. Il lui répondit calmement mais d'un ton sec.

Jack : Que croyez-vous ? Que vous êtes la seule à souffrir ? Que Teal'c ne me manque pas ? Que je n'ai pas peur ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre supérieur que je ne ressens pas tout ça ! Mais je pensais que nous nous soutenions l'un l'autre. A quoi cela aurait-il servi que nous nous effondions tous les deux ?

Il lui lança un regard glacial.

Jack : Mais je crois que je me suis beaucoup trompé sur vous, major.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Une unique larme perla au coin de l'oeil de Sam, mais cette fois, c'était une larme de honte. Comment avait-elle pu agir de la sorte ? Elle pensait-être la seule à souffrir ! Mais qu'avait-elle donc dans la tête ?

Elle sortit dehors et le trouva assis sur un rocher, pensif.

Sam : Jack ?

Il ne bougea pas. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit à son niveau, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sam : J'ai été ignoble. Je me suis comportée comme une petite fille gâtée. Vous avez tout fait pour me soutenir et moi je ne pensais qu'à ma souffrance, sans même chercher à comprendre ce que vous vous ressentiez. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

Sam : Je vous en prie répondez-moi Jack !...

Il détourna la tête, il était troublé. Il lui en voulait mais en même temps il avait une énorme envie de la prendre dans ses bras et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sam : Jack, j'ai besoin de vous !

Elle avait presque crié ces derniers mots, et n'y tenant plus, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'intime et il savait que leur relation allait prendre un tour nouveau. Elle s'agrippa à lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte pour pouvoir l'admirer. Une fois de plus elle pleurait mais il pouvait deviner que c'était de joie. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et doucement, ils rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre, comme attirés par une force magique. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres étaient déjà en train de se frôler. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ce contact était bien trop plaisant. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

Sam : Merci.

---

Sam se réveilla dans les bras de Jack. Il était légèrement appuyé sur un coude et la regardait, comme il aimait le faire le matin. Sam s'étira.

Sam : Hum bonjour !

Jack : Bonjour mon ange !

Sam : Tu as bien dormi ?

Jack : Comme toujours avec toi !

Sam : Séducteur va !

Jack : Oui j'avoue !... Et j'aime assez ça !

Sam : Embrasse-moi donc au lieu de parler !

Jack : A vos ordres !

Depuis la crise de Sam un mois plutôt, ils avaient entrepris une relation qui les rendait pleinement heureux. Grâce à leur soutien mutuel, ils avaient réussi à passer au-dessus de leurs peurs et maintenant, ils ne vivaient plus que dans l'attente que les Tock'Râ viennent les chercher afin de pouvoir se venger. En attendant, ils vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

---

Un jour que Sam et Jack était dans ce qui semblait être une forêt -en effet, elle était remplie d'arbres morts- une silhouette s'approcha d'eux.

? : Enfin ! Nous vous retrouvons !

Sam et Jack se retournèrent brusquement et Sam poussa un cri.

Sam : Jack, dis-moi que je rêve ?

? : Tiens, vous l'appelez Jack... Et vous le tutoyez !? J'ai du louper un épisode là !

Jack se contentait de garder la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il eut juste le temps de sentir Sam qui lui donnait un coup de coude et murmurait un "Je crois que je vais tourner de l'oeil" avant de la rattraper inconsciente dans ses bras.

? : Wouah quel effet je vous fais ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait y aller là ! Teal'c et SG5 nous attendent.

Jack : Euh c'est pas possible je rêve là. Vous êtes un goa'uld !

? : Voyons Jack ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un goa'uld !? Bon allez dépêchons, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas été repérés mais avec la chance qu'on a, ça ne saurait tarder !

Sam choisit ce moment pour rouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa subitement.

Sam : Daniel ? Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Daniel : Non Sam ! Content de me revoir ? Bon allez on y va, on verra le reste sur Terre.

Jack reposa Sam par terre en s'assurant qu'elle pouvait marcher et tous suivirent Daniel. Ce dernier se dirigea vers une falaise abrupte dont Sam et Jack ne s'étaient jamais approchés, n'y voyant pas d'intérêt. Il effleura de la main un morceau de la paroi rocheuse et une petite cavité s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit boîtier de contrôle. Evidemment Sam et Jack ne cherchaient même plus à comprendre. Ils pensaient chacun de leur côté être en train de rêver. Après tout, combien de fois avaient-ils espéré ce moment ? Retrouver Daniel, Teal'c et la Terre. Si c'était un rêve, ils voulaient en profiter.

Daniel zatta le boîtier et une porte s'ouvrit dans la paroi.

Jack : Alors ça !

Sam ne prononça même pas un mot. Décidément, ce rêve était des plus étranges.

Ils franchirent la porte et ne furent pas surpris de trouver Teal'c de l'autre côté.

Teal'c : Ravi de vous revoir colonel O'Neill. Vous aussi major Carter.

Sam/Jack : Euh... Nous aussi !

Teal'c : Je crois qu'il serait tant d'y aller. SG5 surveille la porte et nous attend.

Tout le monde suivit Teal'c. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte où quelques corps étaient allongés par terre. Le commandant de SG5 s'approcha de SG1 reconstituée.

Commandant : Major, colonel, content de vous revoir ! Quelques villageois ont voulu jouer les curieux mais un petit coup de zat les a calmés. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller donc on ferait mieux de filer.

Il attendit les ordres du colonel O'Neill qui ne vinrent pas, ce dernier étant trop perdu pour réfléchir _(déjà qu'il réfléchit pas beaucoup d'habitude ! Oops excusez-moi je me tais !)_

Daniel : Activez la porte. Ils sont un peu sonnés.

Le commandant obéit.

De retour sur Terre, ce fut le général Hammond en personne qui les accueillit.

Hammond : Colonel, major, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

Jack _(il commence à se réveiller)_ : Oui on sait on sait, on n'arrête pas de nous le dire !

Sam sourit légèrement, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Hammond : Bon vous allez aller à l'infirmerie.

Sam : Bien mon général ! _(Eh eh les réflexes militaires reviennent vite quand même !)_

Jack : Je vois qu'il y a des habitudes qui ne se perdent pas !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie quand, à nouveau, Sam tourna de l'oeil.

Jack : Sa... Carter ! Vite, une équipe médicale !

Il la rattrapa et la posa doucement sur le sol.

Janet arriva avec une équipe en salle d'embarquement et s'arrêta sur le coup de la surprise.

Janet : Oh mon dieu ! Vous les avez retrouvés !

Puis elle se reprit et lança ses ordres pour emmener Sam à l'infirmerie.

Jack tournait comme un lion en cage devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Janet sortit en souriant.

Janet : Ce n'est rien, le choc émotionnel et la fatigue ont juste eu raison d'elle.

Jack poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, remarqué toutefois par Daniel.

Janet : Elle semble épuisée et je l'ai mise sous perfusion, car son organisme présente beaucoup de carences. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour qu'elle revienne dans cet état ?

Jack : Disons que la vie n'a pas été rose tous les jours !

Hammond : Vous allez nous raconter tout ça en salle de débriefing.

Janet : Oui mais avant vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie.

Jack pâlit légèrement pourtant il ne ronchonna pas, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Il était trop content de retrouver sa Sam !

Jack était allongé sur un lit, une perfusion au bras quand Sam, endormie pas loin de lui, ouvrit les yeux.

J : Ca va ?

S : Oui... Où sommes-nous ?

J : Sur Terre. Tu t'es évanouie en salle d'embarquement. Tu es sûre que tout va bien Sam ?

S : Oui, c'était sans doute la fatigue...

Elle se tut un moment et Jack respecta son silence.

Sam : Jack ?

J : Oui ?

S : Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe mais en tout cas, je préférerais qu'on garde sous silence notre relation tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, d'accord ?

J : Pas de problème !

Ils se sourirent et le général arriva à ce moment.

Hammond : Le docteur Frasier m'a dit que vous pouviez sortir de l'infirmerie. Par contre vous y passerez la nuit (Jack fit une grimace). Maintenant, vous allez tout nous raconter.

Ils le suivirent en salle de débriefing ou Daniel, Teal'c et le docteur les attendaient.

Hammond : Ainsi, vous pensiez que le docteur Jackson était un goa'uld, qui après vous avoir torturé et tué Teal'c, vous avait abandonné sur une petite planète inconnue, sans vos armes ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Jack : Euh... C'est ça !

Daniel : J'ai encore eu le beau rôle moi !

Jack lui tira la langue sous le regard bienveillant de Sam ; ce que ça faisait du bien de retrouver les bonnes vielles habitudes !

Hammond : Messieurs ! Un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! _(dit-il juste pour la forme !! Parce que lui aussi il a un big sourire aux lèvres !)_... Et sinon vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ?

Jack : Non pourquoi, on devrait ?

Hammond regarda Daniel qui prit la parole.

Daniel : Et bien en fait oui ! Il y a environ quatre mois et demi, nous sommes partis pour une mission de routine...

Jack : Et je parie qu'elle a mal tourné ! De toute façon, elles tournent toujours mal !

Hammond lui lança un regard noir, Sam sourit, Teal'c haussa un sourcil et Daniel poursuivit _(la routine quoi !)_.

Daniel : Donc je disais nous faisions une mission de routine...

Jack : Pas étonnant que je m'endorme toujours aux briefings si vous répétez deux fois les mêmes choses !

Daniel soupira fortement mais continua.

Daniel : ...Et nous avons rencontré un peuple très accueillant. Même TROP accueillant... Rapidement Teal'c et vous Jack, vous êtes méfiés... Et il s'est avéré que vous aviez raison.

Jack : Quand je dis que j'ai toujours raison !

Daniel : Bon vous allez me laisser finir oui !!??

Jack se renfrogna tandis que Sam et Hammond se retenaient de rire. (_Teal'c, inutile d'en parler, il a rien pigé !!)_

Daniel : Donc comme je le disais (il lança un regard noir à Jack), vous aviez raison. nous avions tous remarqué, en côtoyant cette population, qu'ils avaient de très grandes connaissances sur les psychologies des différents peuples de la galaxie. Ils nous ont proposé de faire des tests sur nous, pour compléter leurs recherches. Evidemment, nous avons voulu savoir en quoi consistaient ces tests. La technique s'avérait intéressante, mais malheureusement, ils ne tenaient aucunement compte des pensées des personnes testées. En clair, l'expérience était une violation de l'intimité. Nous nous sommes révoltés et le chef n'a pas voulu nous laisser partir, disant que pour la science, ça valait la peine de nous tester, que nous le voulions ou pas. Nous avons été mis en prison mais nous avons réussi à nous enfuir le soir même. Cependant, les villageois nous ont rattrapés et vous avez tous les deux été capturés. Teal'c et moi avons réussi à passer la porte mais pas vous.

Jack : Quoi ? Alors pendant tout ce temps, vous étiez ici pendant que nous étions persuadés que Teal'c était mort et que vous Daniel étiez devenu un goa'uld ! Comment avez-vous pu nous laisser dans cet état ?

Hammond : Calmez-vous colonel. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'attendre avant de vous libérer. Et croyez-moi cette décision ne m'enchantait pas. Mais comprenez ; après votre capture, nous avons plusieurs fois tenté la communication avec la planète sur laquelle vous étiez retenus prisonniers. Seulement les villageois s'y attendaient et nous n'avions aucun moyen de venir vous chercher sans subir de grosses pertes, voire d'échouer. Pendant un peu plus d'un mois, nous avons essayé puis nous avons compris que c'était peine perdue et qu'il valait mieux prendre notre mal en patience. Sur les conseils du président, j'ai donc décidé de patienter trois mois, en espérant que ce laps de temps calmerait les villageois. Et heureusement c'est ce qui passé, nous avons donc organisé une mission de secours.

Jack : Wouah !

Les autres tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il souriait à pleines dents.

Jack : Vous avez prévenu le président que nous avions disparu ! Nous devons vraiment être importants !

Cette fois Sam pouffa tandis que le général secouait la tête ; irrécupérable !

Sam et Jack étaient sur leur lit d'infirmerie, la perfusion au bras. Il faisait nuit et Janet les avait laissés seuls, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Jack : Tu vois finalement ces quelques mois n'étaient qu'un cauchemar ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si content de revoir cette base. Même d'être à l'infirmerie ne me fait rien ! Surtout que j'y suis avec toi !...

Sam sourit mais le coeur n'y était pas.

J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

S : Jack... Je... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter cette relation.

J : QUOI ?

S : Chut ! Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

J : Mais, Sam, pourquoi ?

S : Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le droit. Ces quatre mois et quelques doivent rester un souvenir. Et crois-moi, ce sera le plus beau de mes souvenirs.

Jack savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, du mois pas ce soir. De plus l'infirmerie n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de discussions. Il se tut donc.

---

SG1 avait eu deux semaines de vacances après le retour de Sam et Jack pour que ces derniers puissent se remettre de leurs émotions. Aussitôt Sam s'était empressée de filer chez son frère, évitant ainsi les explications avec Jack.

Seulement les vacances étaient finies et elle appréhendait les retrouvailles. Elle était dans son bureau, le général leur avait annoncé qu'ils auraient un briefing dans deux heures et en attendant elle ressassait toutes ses pensées quand Jack entra sans crier gare.

J : Te voilà enfin, tu n'as pas honte de t'être enfuie comme une voleuse. Je te fais si peur que ça !?

S : Oh Jack, je suis fatiguée tu ne vas pas commencer !

J : Commencer ? Mais bien sûr que je vais commencer ! De toute façon, on peut compter sur toi pour le finir ! Terminer les choses sur un coup de tête, tu sais bien le faire n'est-ce pas ?!

S : Là tu dépasses les bornes !

J : Non je ne dépasse rien du tout mais ça ne va pas tarder si tu ne t'expliques pas !

S : Ah tu me menaces maintenant !! Et bien ça ne sert à rien car il n'y a rien à expliquer ! C'EST FINI C'EST TOUT !

J : Tu sais quoi ? En fait je crois que tu as peur ! Tu as peur pour ta carrière ! Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu préfèrerais ta carrière à moi ! Surtout que je ne te demandais rien moi ! J'étais prêt à quitter le SGC pour toi. Mais je m'étais bien trompé... Et bien au revoir Sam alors et amuse-toi bien avec Naqui chéri, au moins lui tu ne risques pas de le trahir.

Il partit en claquant la porte et Sam serra les poings. Elle était vraiment stupide. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle agi comme ça ?

---

Sam était allongée sur son lit dans ses quartiers. Elle profitait des trois quarts d'heures qu'il lui restait avant le briefing pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en peu de temps. Sa relation avec Jack sur la planète avait été la plus belle chose de sa vie. Et elle savait que tirer une croix dessus serait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jack avait raison, c'était bien par peur qu'elle avait voulu rompre. Mais pas pour sa carrière. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle la grande scientifique avait eu tout faux dans son raisonnement. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant... Mais sans doute trop tard....

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ne répondit même pas. Mais les coups persistèrent.

? : Sam vous êtes là ? C'est Janet ! Je vous ai cherchée partout mais vous étiez introuvable ! J'ai à vous parler, c'est important.

Sam : Entrez... C'est ouvert.

Janet pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Sam qui s'était redressée.

Janet : Sam... Vous êtes une vraie cachottière ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Jack et vous aviez entrepris une relation !! Si j'avais su que c'était ça qu'il vous fallait, je vous aurais coincé sur une planète bien avant !!

Sam : Quoi ? Mais... Comment savez-vous ?

Janet : Et bien... Sam, vous êtes enceinte !

Sam : Oh non !...

---

Hammond était en plein briefing mais ni Sam ni Jack n'écoutait quoi que ce soit. Daniel quant à lui était légèrement distrait car il ne cessait de les observer : mais qu'est-ce qui se tramait donc entre ces deux là ???

Jack avait remarqué, à force de jeter des coups d'oeil furtif à Sam, que cette dernière était livide et il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas été trop fort tout à l'heure. Il s'en voulait déjà. Sam, quant à elle, avait bien noté en arrivant dans la salle de briefing que Jack avait pris soin de l'éviter. Maintenant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Avant l'arrivée de Janet (à qui elle avait fait promettre de ne parler du bébé à personne), elle avait décidé de reprendre sa relation avec Jack... Si ce dernier voulait encore d'elle. Elle voulait donc lui faire ses excuses et elle pensait avoir de grandes chances pour qu'elles soient acceptées. Mais après la révélation de Janet, elle se demandait comment il allait prendre la nouvelle. Il avait déjà eu un fils, il y a longtemps, et ce dernier était mort. Elle savait que cette épreuve avait été très dure pour Jack et elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'avait totalement surmontée. Il serait donc normal qu'il ne veuille pas de cet enfant. Et Sam ne voulait pas avorter. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que leur relation s'arrête définitivement. Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand des raclements de chaises la surprirent.

Sam leva les yeux. Teal'c et Daniel la regardaient. Jack et Hammond étaient partis.

Daniel : Sam, vous venez ?

S : Euh... oui...

Teal'c : Si je puis me permettre major Carter vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre cuillère ces derniers temps. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Sam sourit légèrement et avant de sortir ajouta :

Sam : Non tout va bien. Mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Teal'c et Daniel restèrent donc seuls.

Daniel : ... On dit assiette Teal'c !

---

Sam était dans son labo, elle répétait ce qu'elle allait dire à Jack mais elle changeait d'avis toutes les trente secondes.

Sam : Oh et puis zut ! Tu as affronté des goa'uld alors c'est pas ça qui va te faire peur ! Quoi que... Bon allez ma grande, courage, c'est parti !

Elle ouvrit la porte de son labo et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

Sam : Jack !

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

J : Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne comprenais pas c'est tout. Mais je te jure que, quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai, même si elle me fait souffrir.

S : Oh Jack. C'est moi qui te fais toutes mes excuses. Tu avais raison, j'avais peur. Mais pas pour ma carrière. J'avais peur car j'avais vécu mes plus beaux moments avec toi. Et je savais que continuer une fois rentrée sur Terre cette relation avec toi me remplirait de bonheur... Mais nous menons un métier à risques Jack. Et j'avais trop peur de te perdre dans une future mission. Je me disais que ce serait déjà dur si je te perdais après ces quatre mois ensemble, mais que plus je passerais de temps avec toi, plus ce serait dur... Je t'aime tellement !

Jack : Chut...

Il essuya ses joues mouillées et la serra contre lui.

J : Major Carter, je dois vous dire que vous n'avez pas été très brillante dans votre raisonnement. Sam, pour moi ce qui importe c'est d'être avec toi ! Si tu venais à mourir, je serai, quoi que nous ayons entrepris ensemble, l'homme le plus triste de l'Univers ! Par contre, si nous n'avons rien vécu ensemble, ce regret s'ajoutera en plus à toute ma peine. Et de plus, savoir que chaque jour je me réveillerai à tes côtés ne peut que me rendre plus fort, et donc, ce vieil Apophis n'a qu'à bien se tenir !... Je t'aime Sam !

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui puis se souvint de la visite de Janet. Elle se dégagea légèrement de ses bras.

S : Mais de toute façon, tu ne voudras plus jamais de moi !

J : Et pourquoi cela je te prie ?

S : Jack... Je suis enceinte.

Il la lâcha complètement sous le choc de l'annonce. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut peur. Mais il se dit vite que c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver ; avoir une seconde chance avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais quand il releva la tête, Sam n'était plus là.

J : Ah c'est pas vrai...

---

Il faisait nuit.

Sam était dans sa voiture, conduisant tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait tout reprendre avec Jack. Elle avait vu la peur passer dans ses yeux ; il n'avait pas oublié Charlie et ne voudrait sûrement pas d'un autre enfant. Alors elle s'était enfuie, n'attendant pas de réaction de la part de Jack, qui de toute façon, elle le savait, serait négative.

Elle descendit de sa voiture et ferma la portière à clé.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se plonger dans son lit et dormir. Dormir pour ne plus penser. Dormir pour oublier.

Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

Elle sentit quelque chose s'appliquer sur sa bouche et son nez, et avant qu'elle ait pu crier, elle tomba évanouie. Quatre hommes en noir étaient là. Deux la rattrapèrent et montèrent dans une camionnette (noire elle aussi tant qu'à faire !), tandis que le troisième montait avec eux et fermait la porte, et que le quatrième s'installait au volant. La voiture démarra sans bruit et s'éloigna.

---

_Lundi, six heures du soir._

Hammond : Toujours pas de nouvelles du major Carter ?

Daniel : Non monsieur. Nous l'avons cherchée partout mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas normal, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de bénin, elle nous aurait prévenus depuis longtemps.

Hammond : Bien. Demain, vous enquêterez sur sa disparition.

SG1 acquiesça et sortit de la salle de briefing. Tous avaient le coeur lourd, surtout Jack qui avait le sentiment que tout était de sa faute.

Il erra un petit moment dans les couloirs de la base puis se décida. Il devait parler au général.

Il frappa la porte et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, entra.

Hammond : Colonel ?

Jack : Mon général, j'ai à vous parler.

H : Aucune plaisanterie ? Hum... Ca m'a l'air plutôt grave ! Asseyez-vous.

Jack obtempéra et commença.

J : Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

Hammond posa un regard interrogateur sur lui et il poursuivit.

J : Nous n'avons pas tout dit dans notre rapport après être revenus de PZX machin chose.

Le général ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais devant l'air grave de son second, s'arrêta bien vite.

J : En fait, sur cette planète, le major et moi... avons eu une relation !

H : Quoi ?

Sur le coup, il fut surpris mais se reprit bien vite ; tout le monde dans la base avait remarqué les sentiments qui unissaient ses soldats.

H : Colonel, on peut dire que vous n'en ratez pas une !...

J : Mais je suis prêt à démissionner mon général.

H : Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'être surpris, mais il se reprit vite ; il s'occuperait de ces détails plus tard.

J : Quand nous sommes revenus sur Terre, Sam, enfin Carter...

H : Je crois qu'au point où vous en êtes vous pouvez l'appeler par son prénom !

J : Donc, quand nous sommes revenus sur Terre, Sam a voulu arrêter la relation, mais pas moi... Nous nous sommes expliqués, et elle m'a annoncé être enceinte.

Hammond eut un léger sursaut ; décidément ses deux officiers ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié !

J : Sous le coup de la surprise, je n'ai pas réagi et je crois qu'elle l'a mal interprété. Quand j'ai voulu lui parler, elle était déjà partie. Si je suis venu vous dire ça général, c'est parce que, quand nous l'aurons retrouvé, je voudrais lui faire mes excuses et vivre pleinement ma relation avec elle. Et si cela pose un problème, ne vous inquiétez pas je démissionnerai.

H : Bien. Colonel, j'ai des affaires à régler. Veuillez sortir de mon bureau, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Devant la mine déconfite de Jack, il ajouta :

H : Ne vous en faites pas, je pense que vous avez amplement mérité de vivre votre vie... avec qui vous voulez ! En attendant, tâchez de retrouver le major !

Jack soupira de soulagement, remercia le général et sortit de son bureau.

---

Sam était attachée à un lit. Un médecin était venu la voir auparavant pour qu'elle lui raconte son expérience avec Jolinar. Evidemment elle avait tout nié, mais elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait capté quelques bribes de phrases et apparemment, on l'avait enlevée pour pouvoir l'étudier. En effet, un homme gravement malade avait acheté un symbiote goa'uld aux Russes pour que ce dernier le guérisse. Il comptait ensuite se le faire extraire et voulait étudier le major Carter car elle était la seule sur Terre à avoir eu un symbiote en elle et à être toujours en vie.

---

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c avait enfin retrouvé la trace de Sam. Par chance, la voisine de Sam avait vu la scène de l'enlèvement, et avec l'aide de Maybourne, trouver l'hôpital désaffecté où elle était retenue avait été un jeu d'enfant !

Ils étaient actuellement dans le bâtiment et avaient décidé de se séparer. Daniel et Teal'c d'un côté. Jack et Maybourne de l'autre.

Ces derniers avaient rencontré un type armé en chemin qui bien évidement leur avait tiré dessus. Après que l'homme ait vidé son chargeur sur eux et qu'ils aient évité toutes les balles, Jack avait engagé avec lui une bataille au corps à corps _(hum... j'adore ce mot !! Excusez-moi je m'égare là !)_. Il avait perdu son pistolet dans la bataille et Maybourne en avait profité, pendant que Jack était "occup", pour lui fausser compagnie, en ayant pris soin de ramasser le revolver que Jack avait laissé tomber dans la bataille. Une fois l'homme assommé, Jack se retrouva donc seul... et désarmé !

Jack : Tant pis, je continue !

Il avançait le long des couloirs quand il entendit des voix.

---

Sam avait réussi à récupérer une lime et la frottait sans relâche contre ses liens. A force de persévérance, elle savait qu'elle réussirait à s'enfuir. Lorsque enfin elle réussit à couper le lien de son poignet gauche, un homme arriva. Il pointait une arme sur elle.

Homme : Je suis désolé Major mais monsieur Conrad est assez pressé et il se trouve qu'il serait beaucoup plus pratique de vous étudier une fois morte.

Sam se redressa pour défaire son deuxième lien.

Homme : Ne bougez plus ! A ce que je vois vous avez de la ressource ! Mais je crois qu'elle ne vous servira plus désormais...

---

De là où il était, Jack pouvait apercevoir un homme brandissant un revolver sur Sam. Et il allait tirer ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur l'homme et l'encercla de ses bras. En le voyant, Sam s'était empressée de se libérer. Jack, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de venir à bout de l'homme, mais ce dernier était coriace. Un coup partit. Jack parvint enfin à le maîtriser et l'assomma. Il tourna la tête vers Sam, ravi de l'avoir retrouvée. Sa gorge se serra quand il la vit qui gisait par terre, dans une mare de sang, une balle dans le ventre.

Il attrapa la radio qu'il avait avec lui...

Jack : Teal'c, Daniel, je l'ai trouvée. Trouvez-moi du secours ; elle est blessée.

...et se précipita vers Sam. Elle maintenait une main sur son ventre mais le sang continuait de couler. Jack s'agenouilla et mit la tête de son major sur ses genoux.

Sam (d'une voix faible) : Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour...

J : Je t'avais dit que ton amour me ferait faire n'importe quoi ! J'ai foutu une bonne raclée à Apophis et me voilà !

S : Un peu tard on dirait ! Apophis t'a retenu pour le thé ?

Jack lui sourit et elle lui répondit.

J : Je crois que j'ai trop déteint sur toi !

Elle toussa et il la resserra contre lui.

S : J'ai froid...

J : Chut... Ne parle plus, les secours arrivent.

S : Jack... Je crois... Qu'il est trop tard.

J : Non... Et puis je veux avoir une chance de voir mon p'tit bout ! A ton avis, ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

S : Alors, ce bébé... Tu en veux ?

J : Bien sûr ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire à quel point j'étais content !! Tu sais, c'est très frustrant !

Sam sourit.

S : Je suis contente.

Elle soupira et devint inerte dans les bras de Jack.

**_Fin..._**

Ah ah vous êtes pas contents hein ? Elle est pourrie ma fin, n'est-ce pas !!?? Comment ça oui ? Faîtes gaffe sinon moi je vous donne pas la vraie, hein !! Et ouais chuis une folle moi !! Ok ok ok je me calme ! Oui madame l'infirmière, je prends mes cachets. Voilà ! La suite :

Janet sortit du bloc opératoire et Jack lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Jack : Comment va-t-elle ?

Janet : Nous l'avons opérée. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais je pense qu'elle s'en tirera !

Jack : Qu'en est-il... du bébé ?

Teal'c releva les deux sourcils _(alors là c'est du jamais vu !!)_ et Daniel resta bouche bée.

Daniel : Quoi ?

Janet : Elle a failli le perdre mais il n'y a plus de danger. Elle devra seulement faire très attention durant sa grossesse.

Jack : Ca, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Janet retourna voir sa patiente, tandis qu'Hammond, après avoir décrété que c'était une bonne nouvelle, quittait son équipe phare.

Daniel : J'ai vraiment raté un épisode là !

Sam reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle sentait qu'on lui tenait la main. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux.

Jack : Alors Dorothée, on me fait des frayeurs ?

Comme à son habitude, elle sourit. Elle voulut parler mais Jack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Jack : Tu n'as pas le droit de parler. Tu dois te reposer. J'ai déjà fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir rester avec toi alors je ne voudrais pas me faire taper par le doc !

Il y eut un petit silence où tous deux se contemplèrent, heureux d'être ensemble malgré les derniers événements.

J : Quand même tu devrais avoir honte ! Je t'avais dit que tu étais super frustrante et malgré ça tu as failli mourir là bas ! Et du coup, comme d'hab, j'aurais pas eu le temps de faire ce que je voulais faire !

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il mit un genou à terre, et sortit une petite boîte noire. Il l'ouvrit. Un très beau solitaire, simple mais chic, se trouvait à l'intérieur.

J : Samantha Carter, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise mais hocha vivement la tête.

J : Je sais, c'est pas très romantique comme demande mais je me suis dit, il vaut mieux que je le fasse tout de suite sinon elle va encore me couper l'herbe sous le pied ! Et puis tant que j'y suis, tiens.

Il lui tandis une feuille de papier.

J : C'est une liste de prénoms, comme ça t'auras de quoi t'occuper pendant ton séjour à l'infirmerie !

Sam sourit à pleines dents en tournant la tête ; elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui.

Derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, le doc, Daniel, Teal'c et le général regardaient la larme à l'oeil ce couple enfin formé. Une nouvelle vie commençait et ils savaient qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos...

**_Fin._**

_Et cette fois c'est la vraie !_

_Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu (bien que quand je relis je trouve ça un peu niais) ! Ecrivez-moi ! (vous savez le petit bouton en bas... Submit Review !)_


End file.
